gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Retro
Aura Retro is an American television channel that launched on January 1st, 2007. The channel is mostly aimed at teens and adults aged 13-34 and primarily airs repeats of shows formerly seen on Cartoon Network XD, along with programs that have been produced at least 10 years prior. Due to the gradual wind-down of Cartoon Network XD and the eventual announcement that it would be rebranded as an anime channel, it was announced that the channel would re-brand under the Aura branding, as Aura Retro, once a possible shutdown of Cartoon Network XD is announced. As of 2018, Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA has gained ownership of the channel due to Aura Xtreme Networks' liquidation. History TBA. Expiration of syndication rights (2017 - present) In August 2017, Cartoon Network XD Retro announced that they would lose the syndication rights to the entire pre-1996 Hanna-Barbera library, as well as dropping every show from Curiousgorge66 Studios (with the exception of Cartoon Network XD's past original series), all live-action series the network aired at the time, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The network's film rights expired on August 22nd, 2017. In 2018, Curiousgorge66 Studios also announced that like sister networks SurgeAnime TOO and SurgeAnime Classics, Aura Retro would also air subbed anime in the overnight hours. In May 2018, following a bid by Firebasket Studios to acquire Aura International's share of NickGame, Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA announced that the block's game show programming would gradually move to the channel upon completion of the sale. When the network eventually rebranded on June 7th, 2018, virtually all programs airing on Cartoon Network XD Retro at the time were carried over to the new network. In June 2019, sister network Nickelodeon Family began bidding for syndication rights to several series currently airing on Aura Retro, particularly those formerly on Cartoon Network XD, for broadcast on AuraNightfall. On June 13th, 2019, due to Aura's split from Curiousgorge66 Studios, it was announced that several rerun-only networks may be sold off in the future. Rumors have spread that Aura Retro may be one of them. Broadcast rights would not be included in the sale, and most would instead be split between Beta Cartoon's SurgeAnime Classics block (for most anime), Nicktoons Family's early morning slots (for preschool anime) and AuraNightfall's retro block (for western animation and other cartoon programming). In October 2019, as a sale was being prepared, Aura Retro launched a Friday-night block featuring former Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family original series as well as other ended NickFamily Studios series, titled "AuraXtra", to air until a potential sale is finalized. In December 2019, it was announced that several networks owned by Aura International would be merged into Aura Retro. These include TeleAmerica, NickFamily Retro, Aura Classic, and AuraRerun. The merge announcement was done to reduce redundancy among Aura's rerun-only television networks, and to shift more towards a modern audience. The merged networks' programming (save for TeleAmerica's original series, which would be shifted to Aura proper) would be shifted to Aura Retro upon the completion of the merge, after which it would be renamed AuraRW (shortened from Aura Rewind). Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Aura Retro The network mainly carries programs from Cartoon Network XD's schedule that either have been taken off the main network's schedule at one point and/or were produced at least five years prior, but some programs produced at least 10 years prior, but was not broadcast on the main CN XD, have also aired on the network. The channel isn't exactly aimed at kids, instead being aimed at the shows' original target cohort. Starting in August 2016, the network began airing several former Vortexx Network original series. As of September 2016, Cartoon Network XD Retro began airing films that have been released at least 10 years prior. From July 3rd, 2016 to July 6th, 2016, Cartoon Network XD aired an unrelated weekday nighttime block of the same name.